Looking Up
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: Maybe it all started with one star-lit night in second year, and it's gotten better ever since!H/Hr ficlet, possibly multi-chapter. I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. JK Rowling does...the lucky lady.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was out, sending its otherworldly glow down onto the grounds of Hogwarts. A shadow slipped across a wall before melting back into the darkness. A young, black haired boy suddenly shot onto the grass, and sat down, followed by a slender, bushy haired girl. They settled down, and lay back to look at the stars. The girl's breath caught in her throat as she gazed up into the night sky, and the stars reflected in her eyes. The boy smiled, glad he'd decided to take her out to see the sky. He reached out and took her hand, and she turned to meet his eyes. She beamed at him, and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Oh!" She gasped, pointing at a shooting star flying across their part of the sky.

"Make a wish," The boy whispered, his green eyes twinkling. His companion closed her eyes, and pursed her lips, obviously trying to send her wish away with god-speed. Opening her eyes, she found the sight even more wonderful than before. She felt a great weight in her chest lift off, as though it had taken to the stars above them. Looking over at her black haired confidant, she felt her heart tickle pleasantly. With a whoosh of excitement, she realized that the next five years in the magical school would be filled with adventures with him, quests and battles. And she knew suddenly, that she would be one of his closest friends through all of it, beginning now.

As the young boy stared into the ink-blackness of the night, his mind wandered to the girl beside him. Now more than ever, he wanted to find a friend. Someone to confide in, to help him, someone he could defend from the worlds terrors (quite a few of them he'd already experienced). And he knew he'd found her, laying beside him on the cool grass. Somehow, he knew that she'd always be there, through everything. And the thought was strangely comforting. After years of friendless pain, he finally had someone. It was a beautiful realization for him.

Hours went by, and the two children still lay out in the grass, watching the stars. It was when the birds began to awaken and chirp that the two of them decided to go in. Being only second years, their curfew had ended ages ago, and a run in with Filtch was the last thing they wanted. So the boy stood up and helped his friend to her feet. Then they took off towards the castle, barely containing laughter. Skidding to a stop just outside the Gryffindor common room, they exchanged a quick glance, and with that it was agreed that the nights events would be a secret for as long as they lived.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase leading to the girls dorm, they released each others hands, and the girl started up to her warm bed. But before she could reach the door, the boy called her.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"That was fun, we should do that again."

And in that moment, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger fell in love, and have been in love ever since.

**This is probably going to be multi-chapter...but only if you review! I really can never decide which pairing I like best. Ron/Hermione, Hermione/Harry, or Fred/Hermione. Message me, telling me you're favorite pairing out of those three! Review please and thank you! And thanks to all my reviewers so far, you guys are epic(: **

**dizzylizzy out!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking Up Chapter 2**

**Hermione gets petrified and young Harry goes out to stargaze alone.  
><strong>

It was late, and the night was pitch black, the moon hidden by clouds. A disgruntled Harry Potter raced through the grass, back to the spot when he and Hermione had stargazed a few weeks before. He collapsed on the ground with a muffled sob, pounding the ground with a balled up fist. Containing his sobs, he looked up. The sky was dark; all the stars were masked with storm clouds. He wiped his damp eyes roughly, deciding that crying wouldn't help her get better.

His best friend had been petrified, it was his fault, and there was nothing he could do. An overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over him, wave by wave. He let out another strangled sob. He'd sent her to the library; he'd gotten her into this. And now look. She was trapped in a frozen body. What if Professor Sprout couldn't make an antidote? His young mind was racing with fears, the worst few he didn't want to admit even to himself. What if…what if Hermione died? Or perhaps she would be fine, but never speak to him again. That would be almost more unbearable than her death.

All the while, Ron seemed unfazed by this development.

"Buck up, Harry! Sprout'll get that antidote mixed up quick, and she'll be back to her old self in no time!" He'd said to a dejected Harry that morning. But there was nothing he could do to improve his friends mood. Then, even the prospect of opening the Chamber of Secrets and revealing the real perpetrator didn't brighten Harry.

He sat for half the night, pondering ways to help her. And the only thing he could think of was to close the Chamber for good. And even that didn't really make him feel any better. But as he looked into the sky once more, he saw one solitary star, shining bright and alone. And for some reason, that reminded him of Hermione. Bright, and brave. Able to stand alone. All of a sudden, he knew what he should do. Getting up with new resolve, he started back to the castle. But before he entered, he turned to look at the Hermione Star once again.

"Thanks for the advice," He whispered, and he walked inside, ready to save Hogwarts. And that little solitary star seemed to shine all the brighter, twinkling down on the love story unfolding under its ancient and watchful eyes.

**Review! I loved all the comments on this story so far! The winning pairing...H/Hr of course! Next question...why Harry/Hermione?**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking Up

Chapter 3

The night was silent but for the soft ruffle of feathers in the wind. Buckbeak was soaring at least one hundred feet in the air, his wings outstretched to their full length. With a great flap, he propelled himself higher, and one of his passengers squealed. Hermione Granger was deathly afraid of heights, and the great beast knew it. Snorting, almost as though amused, he dropped down and skimmed along the surface of the lake, running a great clawed foot through the water. The girl clutched her companion's waist even tighter. The black haired boy laughed and looked up into the star scattered sky.

"This is you're third time flying! How are you not used to it?" He asked, amused.

"No!" She cried, pressing closer to her friend. He laughed again, patting Buckbeak affectionately.

"Adda boy, pick up some speed!" Hermione's arms tightened into a vice-like grip around him, but he didn't really mind. He clutched the hippogriph tighter himself as they began to pick up momentum. Soon, they were soaring along, Hermione's hair whipping behind her.

"Harry!" She called into the wind, "This is incredible!"

"Finally!" He shouted back, over the roar of the wind. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and absentmindedly began finding the constellations. Buckbeak slowed, and was gliding aimlessly across the empty countryside surrounding Hogwarts. The girl took a deep breath and leaned back, staring into the vast black sky.

"Look, there's the big dipper," She said, pointing. Harry looked up, and nodded, smiling.

"And Polaris," He murmured, pointing to the North Star, sparkling above them.

"It's so…huge, isn't it Harry?" He turned to face her.

"What is?"

"The universe…all the possibilities…" She trailed off, looking unsure. But he understood, and nodded. It was quiet then, the sounds of the early morning taking over.

Finally, Buckbeack coasted to the ground, and his passengers got off, thanking him profusely. He bowed, then clipped off to his home in the forest. Hermione and Harry crept silently back into the castle, and entered the common room as silently as they could. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione took his arm.

"Thanks for showing me that…it was amazing," She whispered, then suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly before taking off to bed. Harry stood, dumbfounded, staring after her. He laid a hand to where she kissed him, and sighed. Turning, he walked up to his warm bed. But even under the covers, he couldn't shake the tingling feeling in his stomach.

**I know the chapters are reaaally short...but I like them! This takes place in the end of the third book. Loved the reviews, keep em coming! I love suggestions! So you're mission for this chapter? Suggestions for stories! Thanks all!-Dizzylizzy13**


	4. Chapter 4

Looking Up chapter 4

It was midnight, and a black-haired boy was sitting by the lake. He had a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead and his glasses were skewed on his face. He leaned back slowly onto his elbows.

"Hello Harry," A girl sat down beside him, pushing her thick hair away from her face. He smiled to her, his green eyes shining.

"Hey Hermione," He whispered, "It's a little late, isn't it?"

"To late for the future 'Youngest Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament' ?" She asked playfully. He chuckled, then lay back all the way, looking into the stars.

"Nah, I meant to late for the bravest, smartest witch of my age," She blushed crimson at these words, but in the darkness, Harry couldn't see it.

"Whatever," She sighed, scooting closer to her friend.

They sat comfortably in silence. The wind whistled softly through the trees, and there were tiny ripples on the surface of the lake. Hermione lay down beside Harry, and he took her hand lightly.

"Are you scared, Harry?" She murmured, turning to face him.

"Of what? Dying tomorrow, or losing the games?" He turned to face her, his eyes were bright.

"Of anything."

"Hermione…I'm always scared. I'm scared I'll lose someone I love, that I'll lose yo- someone I really care about. I'm terrified that Voldemort could sweep in and take it all away from me, just like that," He snapped his fingers, "So yeah…I'm scared. And tomorrow is just another thing on my list of fears."

She squeezed his hand, and looked to him.

"Oh Harry…Voldemort couldn't take me-er, us- away without a fight. Know that, please. And when you're out there, kicking Dragon Butt, don't think of anything but winning, living through it. For me, Harry, for me. Because I'm scared too."

Harry was quiet, his head spinning. He sat up suddenly, and pulled Hermione into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder, taking in his smell, how strong his arms were around her.

"I'll always fight for you Hermione. You should know that, after the Werewolf and the Mountain troll and the Basilisk, I'll always fight for you."

"I'll fight for you too Harry," She whispered.

And so that's how the pair lived. Through everything…they fought. For the Wizarding World. For their friends. But most importantly, they fought for each other.

**Okay...MAJOR cheese and fluff at the end. Sorry bout that! Review! You're mission this time? How Ron would react if he knew about these little meetings! Review please!(;-Dizzylizzy13**


	5. Chapter 5

Looking Up

Chapter 5

Hermione Granger was sitting on the stoop of 12 Grimmwald Place in the twilight, her arms wrapped around her slender frame. The solitary tear that dripped off her chin onto the concrete was the only movement in the stillness. Until a certain black haired boy walked out and stood behind her, his arms hanging limply at his sides. The girl sniffed, and he seemed to take it as an invitation to sit down beside her on the stoop. They sat in comparable silence, the thick haired girl shooting him side long glares while he played awkwardly with his glasses.

"Hermione…I'm sorry," He finally broke the silence, and dared to look her in the face. Her large brown eyes stared back at him intensely, and impossible to read.

"What I said…well it was bad. I know Dumbledore told you not to write. It was wrong to expect you to break his rule. I'm really sorry Hermione, believe me, I am," He carried on bravely. She was silent still, tears drying on her cheeks.

"Oh god, Harry. Don't do that," She groaned at last, throwing her head back in exasperation.

"Do what?"

"Be the hero. Don't even start. I should have written you at least once, it was us in the wrong, not you. But here you go, playing the hero, and it makes me feel so darn guilty!" Tears were back to collecting in her eyes.

"But….but….I was the one who yelled! Who said all that stuff!" The poor bespectacled boy was thoroughly confused at this point, running his long fingers through his tousle of coal colored hair.

"Yes, but you yelled with good reason. You must've thought we'd abandoned you, or died, or some horrible thing. It was terrible of us! And here you are taking the blame like a bloody knight!" Harry was taken aback by this statement.

"But I didn't mean too! I thought I'd done something awful, I mean I made you _cry_!"

Hermione let out a wet laugh, looking up at her friend for the first time in the conversation.

"You felt like a terrible person…because you may have made me cry?" Harry turned a violent scarlet, but nodded. Hermione laughed again, before standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Harry…you're such an idiot…" She laughed into his shirt collar.

"Gee Hermione, quite the compliment," He chuckled, and his friend laughed.

"So," He said, pulling away from the hug, "Are we okay?"

Hermione smiled at him, "We never weren't, doofus!" And with that, she kissed his cheek and playfully slapped his arm before going inside. Leaving a happily disgruntled boy in her wake.

**Gosh that took awhile to update! Sorry! You're new mission for this one...should I keep it cannon...or go all out H/Hr? Review!-Dizzylizzy13**


	6. Chapter 6

Looking Up

Chapter 6

The Common Room should've been deserted at 2 am on the night before the Summer Holidays. But there was one figure sitting before a long burned out fire. He was holding a shard of mirror in his hands, flipping it around his fingers. He stared into the ashes, and there was a drop of salty water sliding down his cheek. He let out a noise, somewhere between a choke and a sob.

"Harry….oh Harry…" Hermione murmured, coming down the stairs. He didn't look up, just bent his head even lower. She sat down beside him, brushing his black hair away from his eyes. He glanced at her, his green eyes were clouded.

"Why do you even stay around, Hermione?" His voice was cold and sharp, and she flinched.

"Why wouldn't I?" She was whispering, leaning over to look him in the eyes.

"Because everyone I've ever loved dies. Because I'm such a lost cause. Because I can't live while Voldemort survives. Because you could be so much better, without me…" His voice was shaky and pained. Hermione took his face in her hands and turned him to face her. His eyes were large, and his pale cheeks began to get warm beneath her hands. She rested her forehead on his, and looked at him. It might've been a minute before she spoke. It could've been hours. It didn't matter.

"Harry James Potter," Her voice was soft, her breath tickling his nose, "You are brilliant and kind and funny and brave. You don't kill people, you love them. You're never cold or cruel or hateful. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. And that is why I stay."

Before Harry could say a word, she pressed her lips to his. His jade eyes widened, then fluttered shut. Her mouth was soft and curved in a smile. Harry felt a giddy tingle fly through him, and he ran a hand through Hermione's hair. She pulled back after a moment, and sat backward, looking at him quizzically.

"That's why I stay Harry. You. I stay for you, I don't care about anything else," Her voice quavered and her cheeks went red. Harry went quiet, and looked at his best friend (friend? He didn't know anymore) and saw someone new. She was older, and braver. She was beautiful in every way, and her eyes were the darkest, most shining brown he'd ever seen. Her lips were pale pink, and her fingers were long and slender. And this girl had always been there, had always been Hermione. She'd just never been so obvious to him. But now, he knew this was how he'd always see her.

"Oh god, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Merlin, what was I thinking?" Harry snapped back to reality, and saw Hermione close to tears, "You hate me now, you never want to see me again…what was I thinking?"

"Hermione, you're so cute when you're at a loss for words," He laughed, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh," Her cheeks flushed scarlet, and she fidgeted with her fingers.

"You know, when I asked you why you stay around…I didn't mean I didn't love it. I just wanted to know…to be sure…you weren't going to leave me- er- us. Me n' Ron. I mean…you're brilliant, and I'd die if you left, you know…and…" He looked up, and saw her looking down at his hand, which suddenly hurt a lot, come to think of it. He glanced down, and saw a stream of red blood trickling from a slash down his palm, the shard of mirror on the ground beside him.

"Ouch!" He said, sounding surprised. Hermione burst out laughing, and kneeled **(*Spelling?)** over his damaged hand. As she muttered a spell, Harry watched the cut slowly mend, the skin closing up cleanly.

"Thanks. Like I said, you're brilliant." She smiled up at him, and kissed his cheek before getting up.

"Where are you going?" His voice was panicked, and he got to his feet abruptly.

"It's 2:30 am, and we leave tomorrow. We need sleep, Potter!" He laughed, and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"You're amazing," She whispered in his ear.

"Not like you," He replied, before releasing her and retreating upstairs. She smiled after him, and trotted back to bed.

As she got back under the sheets, she remembered. She still needed her quill off the side table.

**Woo, back from vaca, and a new chapter is UP! Hope you liked it, although there was more fluff than I wanted. New question. Fluff...or no fluff? Thanks to the worlds greatest reviewers, which are YOU GUYS! So keep it up, and maybe you'll get a medal(; **

**Love you guys(:  
><strong>

**- Dizzylizzy13  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Looking Up

Chapter 7

It was dark outside the Burrow, not even the stars were bright enough to illuminate the night. Two people were sitting in the grass, their hands locked. One of them, the girl, was whispering, and the other nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. He turned to his companion, and said something in her ear. She laughed, and rested her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath, and burying her face in his shirt.

"Hermione, do you think we're going to be okay?" The girl looked up and met her companions eyes.

"Yes, Harry. I know we are," She murmured, and touched his face. He was scared, she could feel it. He looked at her, pleading with her to tell him stories. Of when things weren't so dark. Of when he wasn't frightened, when he was younger, and naïve.

"Don't be afraid Harry, we're all going to be okay. Better than we've ever been, actually. Remember the first time we met, Ron, you, and I? On the train? I was such a little brat then, wasn't I? But I fixed you're glasses for you, do you remember that?" He nodded, smiling.

"I do. The moment you fixed my glasses, I thought to myself 'I think she's going to be my friend.' I guess I was right," He laughed. Hermione smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Do you remember the Troll? You were so brave, to come and save me like that. That was when I knew we would be friends, when you and Ron stuck a wand up his nose!" She laughed, falling into his lap. They stayed like that for a long time, remembering the years before. They laughed at all the screw ups, the ones that used to seem so important, and finally, they remembered the first night they'd met up.

"I remember in Second Year…the first time we ever met outside. You dragged me out of the Common Room in the middle of the night, just to look at the stars. That was one of the best nights of my life, you know," Hermione said, looking up at Harry's face.

"Really? Me too. I don't even know why I wanted you to see the night sky so much…all I know is that I just needed to share it with someone…and I knew you'd understand…" Harry chuckled lightly. Hermione blushed, and smiled up at him.

"Do you know when you're lessons with Dumbledore are going to start?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. Harry shook his head, and she sighed.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that he never tells you anything?" She sat up, still in his lap.

"I just assume he'll tell me when he needs to…" Harry said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Hermione sighed again, and got to her feet. Harry followed, taking her hand as they walked back to the Burrow. Before they opened the door, he kissed her lightly on the lips, and then they retreated inside, letting the old door of the Burrow swing shut behind them.

**It's coming to a close everyone...stay tuned for the last few chapters! New question everybody...when will Ron discover that his two best friends are in love? And how? Review!**

**-Dizzylizzy13**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione sighed deeply, and watched as Harry put up spells all about the tent. Her heart still stung at Ron's words, but if he was to have that attitude, they were better off without him anyway. And it was true, she had chosen Harry over him, but Ron had never really had a chance. And now, she and Harry were left alone in the forest, to fight for everything they'd ever known.

"Hermione?" She glanced up and strait into the green eyes of her best friend. She blushed involuntarily as he smiled down at her. She grinned, and patted the spot beside her, and he sat down, an arm around her shoulder.

"Harry…you know we're better off without him right now," She whispered, and she could feel him nod slowly. She pressed closer to him, and took a deep breath, inhaling his smell. He ran a hand across her hair, aimlessly.

"Hermione…what are we going to to…when all this is over?" She looked up, surprised at his question.

"I don't know..." Harry nodded, and leaned back, looking up at the sky.

"You know, Hermione, I think I could be an Auror without finishing my last year at Hogwarts," Hermione burst into laughter, her face turning crimson. He hugged her tighter, chuckling. 

"And you know what else, Hermione?" 

"What?" 

"I think maybe Ron and Ginny will have to get over us." 

"Why?" 

"Because the moment this is over, you're last name is going to be Potter."

**Okay...second to last chapter, sloppily written, and awful dialogue. But this needs to be wrapped up. Sorry for the ages of time before the update, but you know how things get**, **so don't hate me! Review, and new question of the week. How do wizards get married? Especially when they're famous. What will Ron and the Ginster do? Peace Out- Dizzylizzy13**


	9. Chapter 9

The night was deliciously warm, and there were fireflies floating in the humid air. Someone had enchanted them to glow red and gold. A young man stood on the cliff overlooking the sea, his black tousle of hair falling before his eyes. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and he could feel a nervous excitement surging inside him.

"Oy mate, shouldn't you be in the tent? It is your wedding, after all!" The black haired man turned around, and a grin ran across his face.

"Ron!" The red haired fellow smiled sheepishly, and held out a hand. Harry took it, still smiling.

"You came…" He murmured, releasing his grip on Ron.

"I couldn't miss my best mate's wedding, I'm not that much of a git!"

Harry chuckled, and nodded. There was a long pause, in which both men stood uncertainly, looking at each other.

"So…"

"So…"

"Harry, mate, I messed up. I messed up big time. I was an idiot, actually. A bloody big one, too." Harry looked down, and nodded. His red haired friend bit his lip, and sighed.

"You're a lucky bloke, Harry. I'm sorry for what I did…I shouldn't have run off like that. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have found Luna…" Harry looked up suddenly, the light from the distant tent reflecting off of his glasses. He let out a laugh, and soon began to hoot, leaning over and gasping for breath.

"Luna! Ron! Luna and Ron! Ron and Luna? It's bloody perfect!" He gave the ginger a firm pat on the shoulder, "Good job, mate. Bloody well done."

"Thanks, Harry."

There was unnatural silence again, the sound of the waves crashing on shore filling the void between the friends. Then Ron took his best friend by the shoulder, and spun him around, giving him a strong shove towards the festivities.

"Get in there, it's your own wedding!"

It was a beautiful affair, and Hermione looked perfect. The tent was adorned with streamers of every imaginable color, and it was filled with guests. As Hermione glided down the aisle, she met the eyes of a fierce, flame haired girl. A fierce, flame haired girl who was smiling at her. Glowing, actually. And there, holding the girl's hand, was Seamus. Hermione barely concealed her grin. Ginny came. Ginny came with Seamus. At that point, the thick haired witch giggled, and began to feel even lighter than before. Vows were exchanged, there was _the kiss. _

And to think…it all started with trouble making 2nd years, and 6 years of stargazing.

**Okay, that's it! Thank you all so much, for staying with me, through 9 chapters. Please forgive me for the fact that it took 4 months to re-update. I suck...I'm sorry! So, if you still love me, review, and I'll give you a virtual hug! Thank you all!- Dizzylizzy13  
><strong>


End file.
